Le cerf et la mouette
by neomatic69
Summary: Après avoir laissé partir son fils à Fondcombe pour le conseil de l'Anneau, le roi Thranduil se remémore sa rencontre avec l'unique elfe, un peu particulière, qui a fait battre son cœur, la mère de Legolas.
1. Prologue

_Le cerf et la mouette_

Bonjour(soir) à vous lecteurs,

Merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur mon histoire! Avant de commencer de lire je voudrais vous mettre

en garde sur plusieurs choses:

1- Il s'agit de ma 1ère fic! Si les "pros" pouvaient me laisser un conseil ou deux se serait très gentil!

2- Certains personnages que vous rencontrerez ne sont pas à moi mais à Mr. Tolkien!

3- Il est plus que probable que je fasse de erreurs de vocabulaires concernant le langage elfique: n'hésitez pas à me corriger!

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ma fic, en espérant que le prologue vous plaise!

* * *

Prologue

« Sois prudent_ Ion-nin_, rentre à la maison en bon état! »

Le monarque de la forêt faisait ses « au revoir » à son fils Legolas et bien qu'il essayait de rester confiant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une grande inquiétude pour son unique enfant. Inquiétude qui n'a fait que grandir de jour en jour depuis qu'il a reçu une missive de la part de son ami de toujours, Elrond, indiquant qu'il était « convié à venir dans les plus brefs délais à Imladris en raison d'une situation de la plus haute importance : l'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé. »

« Ne soyez pas inquiet, tout va bien se passer, _Ada._ » le rassura Legolas « Une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je reviendrai. »

« Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai » dit Thranduil en l'étreignant avec force « Que les forêts puissent guider tes pas et les étoiles veiller sur toi,_ Tithen-pen_ »

« Il en va de même pour vous _Ada_, prenez soin de vous ! » Puis, après une pause, il reprit « Voilà plusieurs siècles que j'ai dépassé ce stade, vous savez ?» releva le fils sans se retenir de rire.

« Pour un parent, qu'importe l'âge de son enfant, il sera toujours petit, sache que même si tu deviens _Dareada,_ je t'appellerai de cette façon,_ Tithen-pen_ ! » répondit-il avec tendresse en insistant sur le dernier mot en riant.

Sur ces derniers mots et après avoir serré son fils pour une dernière fois, il le laissa partir.

De retour dans ses appartements, Thranduil s'offrit un verre de vin et se laissa tomber dans un de ses fauteuils. Tout en buvant, il contempla un tableau, un portrait plus précisément, celui d'une elfe assise qui avait un timide mais doux sourire. Elle portait une longue robe bleue aussi claire que le ciel et une bande de tissu blanc bordée d'argent partait de ses épaules et traversait le centre de la robe pour terminer quelques centimètres avant ses chevilles. Le tissu immaculé portait une rose des vents abordant les mêmes couleurs de la robe située juste au-dessus de la poitrine. Le monarque de Mirkwood ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage du portrait : de long cheveux noirs de jais qui allait jusqu'à ses hanches qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus aussi profonds qu'un océan, le tout orné d'un diadème argenté délicatement ouvragé : sur le devant deux petits saphirs scintillants d'un bleu pur en forme de feuilles aux contours argentés étaient entrecroisées, le derrière, quant à lui, dessinait des feuilles de lauriers.

« Tu me manques, tu nous manques…tu sais ? » en s'adressant au portrait « Surtout à moi. » Puis après une pause, il reprit «Notre fils est parti chez Elrond, je sais qu'il devra partir pour un long moment seuls les_ Valars _savent quand il rentrera…La paix n'est plus et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là pour ne pas avoir à subir seul les évènements. Pour couronner le tout, je dois rester digne et fier devant notre peuple malgré la peur de perdre notre fils, je crains de ne pas y arriver…Il n'y avait qu'avec toi ou Ada que je pouvais faire tomber cette carapace que je m'étais forgé, que je pouvais faire éclater, voire exploser mes sentiments les plus enfouis. Et aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus… » Le roi se reprit un verre de vin puis continua en souriant tristement « Avec le futur sombre qui nous attend, je te demande à toi, ma bien-aimée, et à vous,_ Ada_, de continuer de veiller sur Legolas et moi-même…Mais assez parler de ce qui nous attend demain… »

Thranduil prit une grande gorgée de boisson et s'adressa au portrait de sa femme avec un sourire franc « Parlons de choses plus légères : et si on se remémorait notre histoire ma bien-aimée ? L'histoire d'une timide mouette qui a littéralement fait exploser les défenses d'un cerf, prince de la forêt… »

* * *

Ada (ou Adar) = Papa (ou Père)  
Ion-nin = mon fils

Daerada (ou Daeradar) = grand-père (Daerada est plus familier que Daeradar)

tithen-pen = un petit enfant


	2. Retrouvailles à Imladris

Bonjour(soir) à tous,

Voici le premier chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.

Je tiens à remercier Niwin, LegolasKili ainsi que Tinamour pour leurs petits mots encourageants et leurs conseils! Encore merci à vous trois!

N'hésitez pas un mettre un petit commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Retrouvailles a Imladris

« Vous voilà enfin Thranduil ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? » Salua Elrond en voyant arriver le prince de Mirkwood

« Je vous remercie de votre accueil Elrond ! Pas d'inquiétude, tout va bien. Où sont les autres ? » Demanda le jeune cerf « Je suppose que Erestor, Glorfindel, Lindir ainsi qu'Elros sont a la salle commune ? »

« Certaines habitudes ne changent pas ! » répondit l'elfe brun.

L'elfe des bois eut un petit sourire, les six elfes avaient grandi ensemble comme des frères. Erestor et Glorfindel faisaient office d'ainés malgré le peu d'écart d'âge qu'ils avaient entre eux et le reste du groupe. Les deux amis rejoignirent rapidement le groupe et après s'être posé dans leur coin préféré la voix enjouée de Glorfindel demanda « Alors Elrond, où en êtes-vous avec Celebrian ? » A cette question les autres eurent un petit rire alors que le concerné rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

« Et voilà…dès qu'il est question de la fille des seigneurs de la Lorien tu te met dans cet état ! Je trouve cela vraiment adorable de ta part mon cher frère ! » Le taquina Elros.

« Restez sur vos gardes Elrond. » Continua Glorfindel en rajoutant une couche « sinon vous risquerez de rester sur place avant d'avoir faire quoi que soit si rien n'est fait ! »

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! Ne voyez vous pas qu'il est embarrassé ! » Erestor ne put retenir un fou rire en disant cela.

Elrond avala un verre d'eau qui trainait par là et le vida d'une traite puis toussota pour reprendre contenance « Disons que… » Commença t-il sous les regards curieux de son jumeau et de leurs amis « je préfère attendre que la Cérémonie de la majorité soit terminé avant de faire quoi que soit ... »

Les autres ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer, aux yeux des elfes, Celebrian et tant d'autres étaient encore considérer comme des enfants. La Cérémonie de la majorité fêtait le passage à l'âge adulte, âge à laquelle il était possible pour un elfe de se marier. La tradition était de faire la cérémonie à l'endroit où le benjamin de la célébration avait vu le jour…Or ce n'était ni à Fondcombe, ni en Lorien ou encore à Mirkwood étant donnée que Thranduil s'était déplacé avec son père…

« En parlant de la cérémonie… » Commença Lindir « l'endroit où elle se déroulera s'appelle Bluewood connu aussi sous le nom de Vaya Taureä »

« Bluewood ? Est-ce une cité annexe de votre royaume ? » Interrogea Elros au prince de la forêt

« Pas du tout, même si on pourrait le croire» Répondit –il « d'après mon père, il s'agit d'une cité partagée entre terre et mer, selon ses informations c'est une petite cité au bord de l'océan…Rien à voir avec notre royaume ou la Lorien… »

« En combien de temps arriverons-nous ? » questionna Glorfindel « je suppose que ce genre d'endroit se trouve loin vu que c'est sur la côte… »

« Il faudra d'abord rejoindre la Lorien, nous partirons demain matin, en partant du domaine des parents de Celebrian nous y serons en une semaine. Nous arriverons 3jours avant la cérémonie qui durera comme chaque année une semaine voire plus le temps de présenté tout le monde mais cela les concernera davantage » l'informa Erestor en désignant les jumeaux et Thranduil « Vu que c'est aussi l'occasion de trouver un époux ou une épouse potentielle n'est-ce pas ? » en s'adressant au jeune cerf.

Thranduil poussa un soupir exaspéré, depuis qu'il était passé à l'âge adulte avec les jumeaux d'Imladris 2ans avant de nombreuses familles avaient présentées leur fille au roi Oropher pour un éventuel mariage mais le principal intéressé les avaient toutes refusées « Déjà qu'à la base je faisais tout mon possible pour éviter ces mondanités… Depuis que la cérémonie est passée je dois me plier à ces obligations, un vrai cauchemar… » Grogna t-il

« Ne dites pas cela…Je suis sûr que vous trouverez la perle rare dans un futur proche. » le rassura Erestor

* * *

Vaya =mer

Taureä=boisé

Merci à Tinamour pour avoir trouvé le nom de Bluewood en elfique!


	3. Bienvenue à Vaya Taureä

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bienvenue à Vaya Taureä

Après avoir chevauché pendant plusieurs longues journées, les 2 délégations arrivèrent au domaine des seigneurs de la Lorien lorsque le soleil commençait timidement à se lever.

Les discussions allaient bon train lorsque Thranduil demanda « Mise à part que la ville se situe entre terre et mer…Pourrais-on en savoir plus ? Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi cela ressemble… »

Ce fut Celebrian qui lui répondit « Pour répondre à votre question, Vaya Taureä est une cité située dans le Sud. D'après un de nos émissaires envoyés là-bas, la ville est entièrement construite en blanc, certaines avec des dômes en bleu. Un bleu si clair qu'on peut aisément les confondre avec le ciel il s'agit des bâtiments officiels tels que la maison des soins. » Après un silence elle continua « Il faut traverser une forêt qui ressemble un peu à la votre en terme de dangerosité » en s'adressant au jeune cerf.

« Où en voulez vous venir ? » s'inquiéta le prince sylvain

« Bon nombre d'araignées peuple cette forêt…d'après ce qu'on nous a rapporté, elles sont moins dangereuses que les votre mais assez pour paralysé un membre pour les plus petites et tuer pour les plus grosses… » Expliqua t- elle

Thranduil regarda son père, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, d'une mine inquiète. Si la forêt de Bluewood ressemblait à celle de Mirkwood, il fallait trouver une solution pour que la seconde partie du voyage se passe sans qu'il y ait de dégâts. Ce qui allait être compliqué, compte tenu de ce qu'avait dit la fille des seigneurs de la Lorien « De ce fait, notre émissaire nous a fait savoir qu'un autre chemin plus sûr existait mais qu'il était plus long, c'est celui que nous allons emprunter »

« En quoi consiste l'itinéraire ? » demanda Glorfindel

« Nous partirons à l'aube, la forêt sera en vue au bout de deux jours, mais nous ne la traverserons pas comme vous vous en doutiez…Nous ferons le tour, ce qui nous prendra 4jours. » expliqua t- elle « Nous avons rendez-vous avec un des fils de notre hôte et de notre émissaire sur la plage qui conduit à la cité…Nous atteindrons notre destination en début de soirée, cela prendra une journée »

« _Hannon lle_ pour tous ces renseignements très chère Celebrian » remercia Elrond

« C'est avec plaisir » dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Comme prévu, les délégations de la Lorien, de Fondcombe et de Mirkwood furent accueilli par l'émissaire ainsi que par un autre elfe.

« C'est un grand honneur de vous avoir parmi nous » dit il en guise de bienvenue « Mon nom est Alcarin » continua t- il en s'inclinant sur sa monture.

Alcarin était un elfe aux cheveux noirs de jais aux yeux gris et de grande taille. Il portait sa tenue de combat entièrement blanche et argent et possédait comme armes un arc solide fait dans un bois clair ainsi qu'une petite épée d'argent sertie d'une petite émeraude.

Les présentations faites, le groupe reprit le chemin de la ville accompagné de l'air marin qui était omniprésent et agréable.

« Dites moi Alcarin… Combien d'elfes de votre cité feront la Cérémonie ? » Demanda Erestor

« Ils seront 5…Le Dernier née n'est autre que ma petite sœur Maranwe » répondit-il « C'est peux comparer à vous, où vous êtes environ 30 elfes par délégations à fêter votre passage à l'âge adulte ! Mais je me permet de vous invitez à vous reposez avant de franchir les portes…D'ici vous avez la possibilité d'avoir une vue de notre cité »

La proposition fut accueillie avec joie et bon nombre d'elfes prirent le temps de contempler la cité. Celle-ci brillait d'une blancheur immaculée dans laquelle les murs reflétaient les rayons du soleil et il était possible de voir bon nombre de sources chaudes ainsi que d'innombrables mouettes qui se laissaient porter par le doux vent marin. Le groupe constata que Vaya Taureä était bâtit sur plusieurs niveaux : les premiers niveaux servaient de lieux d'accueil aux habitants et aux rares visiteurs, mais ils servaient aussi pour festoyer ce qui serait bientôt le cas aux vus de la Cérémonie. Juste au-dessus, étaient situés les logements des elfes aux services de la famille du seigneur de la ville, les elfes les devinèrent très aisément grâce aux mouvements incessants de silhouettes. L'avant dernier étage fit sourire l'archiviste qu'était Erestor ainsi que le guérisseur, nouvellement promu, qu'était Elrond ; grâce à leur vue développer ils arrivèrent à distinguer des elfes portants des livres, des rouleaux de parchemins mais aussi des médicaments et autres plantes médicinales, ils reconnurent ainsi la bibliothèque et la maison des soins reconnaissables avec leurs toits bleu. Quant au dernier étage, celui-ci débouchait sur une forêt où une demeure blanche au toit d'un bleu pur demeurait, c'était à cette endroit que résidait la famille d'Alcarin.

Puis se tournant aux différentes délégations, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et dit simplement en souriant

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Vaya Taureä »

* * *

Pour que vous ayez une petite idée de Vaya Taureä, je vous invite à voir quelques photos de l'île de Santorin en Grèce.

Hannon lle =merci (remerciment à Nithielle pour le renseignement)

_Signification des prénoms (source: ambar eldaron,_ remerciement à Tinamour pour le site_)_

_Alcarin_=glorieux, _Maranwe_= destinée


	4. La famille d'Alcarin

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Voici le chapitre3 qui, j'espère, vous plaira!

Je vous pris de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes!

Je remercie Tinamour, ma bêta readeuse d'avoir accepté de corriger mon histoire! Merci à toi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La famille d'Alcarin

Le groupe d'elfes arriva à destination lorsque le soleil se couchait reflétant ses couleurs sur les murs de Bluewood donnant des teintes rosées et orangées sur les parois. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes au sommet de la cité où une vue imprenable de l'océan s'offrait à leurs yeux. A vrai dire, l'océan faisait partit intégrant du paysage, il était impossible de le rater. Alcarin eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant tous ces elfes regarder tout autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient arrivés dans un autre monde ce que Glorfindel remarqua « S'il vous plait ne vous vous moquez pas, sachez que si vos pas vous amène dans une de nos cité, je me ferais un plaisir de voir votre réaction ! » dit-il en plaisantant.

« Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous offenser ! Je souhaite qu'un jour mes pas puissent fouler une de vos cités pour pouvoir admirer la beauté des lieux ! » Dit Alcarin avec un sourire gêné « Je vais vous annoncer » termina t-il plus sérieusement.

La mine joyeuse et détendu d'Alcarin était devenue plus sombre et emplit d'une tristesse sans nom. Bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraitre, ce changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la Dame de la Lorien, Galadriel, Ne voulant pas l'offenser elle lui parla par le biais de son esprit « Alcarin, cher enfant, votre cœur est remplit d'une tristesse sans nom alors qu'il était si détendu il n'y à peine quelques instants…Cela m'inquiète. »

Elle réussit à cacher sa surprise lorsque l'elfe brun lui répondit de la même façon « Votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur et je vous en remercie, mais n'ayez crainte tout va bien »

« Vous vous mentez » dit Galadriel d'un ton catégorique « vous essayez de vous faire croire que votre cœur est en paix mais je peux percevoir une tristesse incommensurable et une colère sans nom… » Elle lui laissa le temps d'intégrer ses paroles puis termina « Sachez très cher enfant que si vous avez besoin de vous confier je vous écouterais et apporterais mon aide en cas de besoin…Je constate aussi qu'il est dans cet état depuis bien longtemps…N'hésitez pas Alcarin »

Galadriel remarqua que le jeune elfe semblait hésiter mais au moment où il allait répondre il ferma son esprit, car un autre elfe venait à la rencontre du groupe et leur dit en s'inclinant« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre cité mes seigneurs mon nom est Alcon, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous » puis s'adressant à Alacarin « Bienvenu à la maison mon frère ! Père t'attend, je vais t'accompagner. »

Les différentes délégations avaient dû mal à croire qu'ils étaient frères, Alcarin était aussi brun qu'Alcon était blond. Celui-ci avait les yeux verts tels deux émeraudes et était vêtue d'une simple tunique blanche accompagnée de vert qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. L'elfe aurait très bien put passer inaperçu dans le royaume de Mirkwood ou dans la cité de la Lorien avec sa taille élancée, quoique plus petite que celle de son frère, et son physique. Alcon remarqua leur étonnement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire « On ne dirait pas que nous sommes frères n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant cela est la réalité, Alcarin est mon frère ainé ! »

La surprise passée, les elfes accompagnés de leurs hôtes arrivèrent devant une porte blanche décorée de deux roses des vents bordées d'argent colorés de bleu et de blanc pour l'une et de vert et blanc pour l'autre. Celle-ci était gardé par deux gardes qui a la vus du groupe s'inclinèrent, Alcarin et Alcon leurs fit en signe de tête en guise de salut et ils entrèrent accompagnés de leurs invités.

Deux elfes vinrent à leur rencontre le premier, que tous reconnurent comme le seigneur des lieux, était de grande taille aux cheveux noirs de jais avec des yeux aussi profond qu'un océan, bien que vêtu sobrement il portait un diadème finement ouvragé qui le différenciait des autres. Le second était une jeune elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris vêtue d'une simple robe blanche qui soulignait sa taille fine. Ils s'inclinèrent puis l'elfe âgé les salua « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Vaya Taureä, c'est un grand honneur de vous accueillir mes seigneurs, mon nom est Ilfirin » puis après une pause il reprit en montrant la jeune elfe « Je vous présente ma fille Maranwe, elle est aussi le Dernier Née »

« C'est un grand honneur de faire votre connaissance. » dit elle en s'inclinant

Galadriel remarqua qu'Alcarin avait légèrement tiqué. Elle le sentait bouillir de colère, les jointures de ses mains devinrent étrangement blanches mais il réussit à se calmer. Ilfirin avait observé son fils aîné et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la Dame de la Lorien vit dans le regard de celui-ci de la déception mais aussi de la colère et de la tristesse. Ilfirin lança en direction de son fils un regard glacial qu'il voulut intimidant mais le jeune elfe ne baissa pas les yeux, au contraire, Galdriel vit la rage d'Alcarin monter d'un cran. Elle regarda ensuite en direction d'Oropher et de son mari, quelques minutes avant elle leurs avait exprimé son inquiétude concernant Alcarin. Son inquiétude avait grandit depuis cet échange entre le seigneur de la cité et son fils. Mais la voix d'Ilfirin s'éleva « Je suppose que vous êtes fatigués, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous amène à vos appartements »

« Nous vous remercions pour votre sollicitude Ilfirin » répondit le monarque sylvain.

* * *

« Je comprend de plus en plus votre inquiétude Galadriel » lâcha Oropher. « Leurs actes parlent plus que leur mots » souligna t-il.

La Dame de la Lorien avait fait part de son inquiétude au monarque de Mirkwood et à son mari, le seigneur Celeborn concernant Alcarin.

« Sachez que j'ai aussi remarqué l'échange de regard entre le père et le fils, Ilfirin et sa famille nous cache quelque chose et je crains que cela soit important » continua Oropher « Je me vois mal lancer ce genre de regard à Thranduil… »

« Cela le ronge et toute sa colère est profondément enfouie » rajouta Celeborn en parlant d'Alcarin « A un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser mais il a réussi à se calmer… »

« Tôt au tard, il libérera sa colère…Je crains que les conséquences deviennent lourdes ! » dit Gladriel avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

* * *

A la lueur de la lune, Alcarin alla prendre l'air, il avait rendez-vous et il ne voulait surtout pas le manquer. Il marcha en direction de la forêt et avec une vitesse déconcertante arriva au cœur de celle-ci puis dans son esprit il dit d'une voix rassurante « Sors de ta cachette petite Mouette, tu n'as rien craindre, c'est moi ».

Au bout de quelques minutes une ombre timide et craintive émergea. Alcarin lui sourit avec douceur en lui tendant la main l'invitant ainsi à continuer de sortir de sa cachette. Voyant son inquiétude le fils ainé d'Ilfirin la rassura « Tout le monde dort à cette heure de la nuit, personne ne te verra »

« Mais…si quelqu'un me voit ? » répondit une voix timide dans son esprit

Alcarin sentit son cœur partir en lambeaux à cette question « Tu veux parler des invités ? Ils ont chevauché pendant une semaine entière donc ils prennent du repos »

Petit à petit, l'ombre commença à s'approcher d'Alcarin et marcha d'un pas avec la mine inquiète. Puis rassurée, elle courut vers lui pour finir blottit contre son torse. Le jeune elfe la souleva et la fit tournoyer ce qui lui valut un grand sourire de la part de l'ombre. Lorsque ce fut finit, il la reposa au sol et l'étreignit avec force en lui disant grâce à son esprit « Petite Mouette, petite sœur, ne crains rien…Je ferais tous ce qui est possible pour convaincre Adar, jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Tu as entièrement ta place à la Cérémonie ! Je sais que cela est mal de dire ces mots mais…Si tu savais à quel point j'ai souhaité mettre mon poing dans sa figure et lui dire, malgré la présence des invités, que tu existais, que tu étais la jumelle de Maranwe et que tu… » Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant le visage de sa sœur inquiet, celle-ci essuya une larme de tristesse qui avait perlé sur les yeux de son frère puis il reprit « Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter » voyant qu'elle le tirait par le bras il finit par dire « Tu as raison allons faire notre promenade, Je vais te raconter comme s'est passé la journée ! »

* * *

Signification des prénoms (s_ource: ambar eldaryon)_

_Alcon_: rayon de lumière

_Ilfirin: _immortel


	5. Une indésirable mouette?

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Je vous présente le chapitre4 en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Un Grand Merci à ma bête readeuse, Tinamour, d'avoir corriger les fautes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une indésirable Mouette?

Le matin s'éveillait peu à peu dans la cité marine et les âmes de la cité sortaient doucement de leur sommeil. Pourtant, deux d'entre elles étaient parfaitement éveillées : Ilfirin, ainsi que la jumelle de Maranwe. Celui-ci avait demandé à sa fille de venir aux premières lueurs de l'aube dans son bureau pour passer inaperçue.

« Tu feras comme hier…Tu vas, durant la journée, t'éloigner le plus possible de la cité loin de toute présence. Tu ne pourras revenir que lorsqu'il fera nuit noire pour que tu puisses rentrer dans la plus grande discrétion, Je compte envoyer un de tes frères pour te récupérer, cela sera plus sûr… » Le ton employé était dur, froid voire même implacable et distant. « Ta nourriture et tes affaires de la journée prises, tu partiras sur le champ et comme hier, je t'interdis de mettre les pieds ici avant ce soir…Maintenant file ! »

Le regard de sa fille fit comprendre à Ilfirin qu'elle avait saisi et elle se retira en silence.

Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, elle croisa quelques domestiques qui la saluèrent et elle leur sourit en retour. Arrivée à destination, elle constata que sa nourriture avait été déposée, ne manquait plus que ses affaires constituées pour la grande majorité de livres, elle allait les chercher lorsque ses deux frères ainés entrèrent : colère contenue pour Alcarin et sourire triste pour Alcon. Ils attendirent qu'elle finisse de se préparer et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la forêt de la cité enveloppée dans une cape avec le capuchon remonté. La marche fut silencieuse et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les deux elfes embrassèrent leur sœur sur le front et la laissèrent partir.

« J'ai hâte que cela se termine… » commença Alcon en brisant le silence « Peut-être faudrait-il en informer nos invités ? » Il eut un silence qu'aucun des deux frères ne voulut briser puis le plus jeune continua « J'ai bien cru que tu allais tuer_ Adar_ hier matin. »

Alcarin soupira de lassitude « Mon comportement n'est pas passé inaperçu, même Dame Galadriel a remarqué…Pardonne-moi. Notre petite Mouette est, depuis sa naissance, complètement dénigrée par cet elfe qui nous sert de père contrairement à Maranwe, qui a toute son attention. Même aujourd'hui, j'ignore la ou les raisons de son comportement »

Aucuns des deux elfes ne comprenaient l'attitude de leur géniteur envers leur sœur. « Quand je pense que nous avons dû faire office de figures paternels depuis CET accident… A leur naissance Adar les a de suite séparées et Maranwe considère notre sœur comme une inconnue » rajouta Alcon.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, les deux frères s'assombrirent aussitôt. Au moment des faits, Alcarin n'avait pas encore dépassé sa majorité d'un siècle alors qu'Alcon avait le même âge que les jumelles à l'époque. Ce jour-là, ils crurent que la plus jeune était partie dans les Cavernes de Mandos malgré son très jeune âge. Ils apprirent avec dégoût et colère qu'Ilfirin était lui-même responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Par ce geste, le seigneur de Vaya Taureä avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne considérerait pas voire jamais leur Mouette comme sa fille. L'acte de leur père avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase, ainsi avaient-ils décidé d'un accord commun et malgré leur jeune âge, de faire l'éducation de leur jeune sœur. La première chose à faire était de donner un prénom à leur Mouette, Ilfirin la considérait comme une tache et ils apprirent avec douleur, en passant devant le bureau de leur père, que celle-ci n'en avait pas et était seulement appelée _Tiphen-pen_.

« Tu te souviens quand on s'est mis à la recherche d'un prénom pour elle ? J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais ! » dit Alcon avec un franc sourire.

« Comment oublier cette période ? » répondit l'aîné avec un rire léger mais sincère.

Flash Back

C'était durant un après-midi d'été, deux jours après l'Accident. Les deux aînés étaient avec leur sœur en train de profiter du vent marin et de la plage dans l'espoir de calmer leurs esprits à vifs suite à une « discussion » des plus houleuses avec leur père.

« Alors, Petite Mouette, c'est bien de profiter de la mer mais faut te trouver un prénom. Un beau. » dit Alcon en la prenant dans ses bras « Une petite idée, cher frère ? » questionna t-il « Je propose Glin »

« Lueur… » traduisit Alcarin « C'est joli, mais je souhaiterais un nom qui rappelle la mer, l'océan ou la forêt…Que penses-tu de Merilin ? »

« Rossignol ? Alors qu'on l'appelle Petite Mouette ? » dit le plus jeune en haussant les sourcils. « Je remarque que tes nerfs sont toujours à vifs. Va te reposer!» répondit Alcon mi-sérieux, mi-amusé « Je pensais à Ethuiliel »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le plus âgé qui haussa ses sourcils « Tu proposes de l'appeler Fille du printemps ? » puis en riant légèrement « Mon pauvre petit frère, je crois que tes nerfs sont aux mêmes points que les miens ! Les jumelles ont vu le jour durant l'été ! C'est TOI qui devrais te coucher ! » dit Alcarin faussement inquiet.

De son côté, l'enfant-elfe avait fini par quitter les bras d'Alcon pour se blottir dans ceux d'Alcarin et s'y était endormie. Les deux frères eurent un sourire attendri à cette vision et prirent la décision de la ramener dans la maison des soins où elle devait encore résider pendant quelques jours. Les jeunes elfes continuèrent leur discussion le soir venu, ils étaient actuellement dans la chambre du plus grand.

« Maintenant que nos nerfs ne sont calmés, nous allons pouvoir parler plus sérieusement du prénom de Petite mouette » commença Alcarin « Tu y as réfléchi?» demanda l'ainé à son frère.

« Que dis-tu de Mîr » répondit Alcon « La majorité des plus beaux trésors ne sont-ils pas cachés ou jalousement gardés? »

« Tu as raison sauf que celui-ci n'est ni jalousement gardé ni bien caché… Il est considéré comme un moins que rien » répondit Alcarin avec unn sourire triste «Je prie Iluvatar pour qu'un jour ce trésor de la mer puisse trouver le bonheur »

Soudainement les deux frères se regardèrent, comme s'ils avaient eu une illumination. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un prénom pour leur petite sœur! Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent en direction de la maison des soins pour rendre visite à leur sœur et croisèrent leur père avec Maranwe qui lui donnait sa petite main, aucuns des deux elfes ne le saluèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ilfirin.

« On ne salue plus son père maintenant ? » releva t-il implacablement puis s'adressant à une domestique « Veuillez prendre ma fille. Amenez-la à sa nourrice. »

Ses deux fils attendirent d'être seuls pour parler et lorsque ce fut le cas, Alcarin fit d'une voix tranchante « Pourquoi devrait-on vous saluer alors que vous êtes responsable des malheurs de Mîrearine ? »

« Je vois…Mîrearine…Vous l'avez appelée ainsi. Sachez que je n'ai que faire de ce qui lui arrive comme vous avez pu le remarquer il y a quelques jours. Lorsqu'une tache vous gêne, vous faites tout pour l'éliminer, je ne vois pas ce que cette enfant pourrait faire plus tard, vu comment elle est… » Le ton employé par Ilfirin était tellement dégagé, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, que cela choqua ses deux fils. Puis il continua « Vous souhaitez faire son éducation ? Soit, faites-le, mais je peux vous assurer que cela sera une perte de temps » Et sur ces derniers mots il partit.

Fin Flash Back

Les deux frères arrivèrent chez eux, la matinée était bien avancée et chacun avait une grosse pensée pour leur protégée qui devait rester seule durant la journée. Celle-ci fut consacrée aux derniers préparatifs de la Cérémonie de la majorité qui allait se dérouler le lendemain.

* * *

signification des prénoms _(source: ambar eldaryion)_

_Mîrearine:_ _Mîr_=joyaux, pierre précieuse, trésor;_ Earine_= de la mer


	6. Mîrearine

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

J'èspère que le chapitre 5 va vous plaire!

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes!

Deux références se sont glissées dans ce texte. Arriverez-vous à les identifier? ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Mîrearine

Une fois ses frères hors de vue, la jeune elfe pénétra dans la forêt de la cité. Celle-ci était suffisamment éloignée de la ville pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être vu et grande pour ne pas rencontrer de « personnes indésirables » comme le disait son pè…D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir Ilfirin ne lui a jamais porté de l'estime à cause de sa « petite particularité » et de son côté elle n'a jamais été capable de l'appeler _Ada_. Depuis CET accident, ses frères avaient fait toute son éducation et lui avaient donné tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait malheureusement très peu de contact avec sa sœur jumelle, Maranwe. Dès leurs naissance, Ilfirin avait prit la décision de les séparer et elle vécut jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Ses yeux océan se voilèrent lorsqu'elle se remémora CET événement, car elle crut au début que son père l'emmenait dans CETTE forêt pour une promenade, elle espéra avec son cœur d'enfant que le seigneur de Vaya Taureä allait passer du temps avec elle. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. A l'époque, elle ignorait que sa ville natale avait deux forêts, son père la laissait rarement sortir et elle n'avait pas connaissances des dangers qu'ils y avaient, la première, celle où l'Evènement s'était déroulé, débouchait sur la plaine; la seconde débouchait sur l'océan et s'était dans celle-ci qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps aujourd'hui, Mîrearine lui trouvait une présence réconfortante, paisible, accueillante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait finit par arriver à son endroit préféré de cette mer de verdure. Ce lieu était son refuge et ne demandait qu'à la détente. Le lieu était proche de l'océan et parfois quelques mouettes venaient se poser pour tenir compagnie à la jeune elfe. Mais il était aussi doté d'un lac protégé par un arbre solitaire qui avait été témoins de ses nombreux assoupissements. A cette pensée, Mîrearine eut une mine gênée, sa fatigue venait plus rapidement que les autres elfes et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Mis à part le lac, ce lieu de détente possédait une petite grotte qui contenait une source chaude les remparts protégeaient des susceptibles regards indiscrets ce qui la mettait en confiance et lui permettait de profiter pleinement de la chaleur de la source. Seuls les Valars savaient le nombre de fois où elle s'était endormie et réveillée en sursaut dans l'eau !

Le matin était bien présent et elle commença sa journée par la lecture d'un de ses bouquins. Elle eut une pensée pour ses frères qui, en ce moment même, devaient être débordés par les derniers préparatifs de la Cérémonie de la majorité qui allait se dérouler prochainement. D'ailleurs en tant que jumelle de Maranwe la logique des mœurs voudraient qu'elle soit présente mais le seigneur de la cité n'était pas du tout de cet avis, ce qui engendra la colère de ses frères et ils eurent avec leur père une « petite discussion » comme aimait le dire Alcon. Elle n'était pas présente lors de cet entretient, car Alcarin lui avait demandé de sortir, mais elle apprit par un des habitants que les occupants de la cité crurent que les murs du bureau de leur seigneur allaient s'écrouler tellement que la discussion fut houleuse. Certes ses frères s'étaient occupés d'elle, néanmoins les décisions les plus importantes revenaient à Ilfirin, qui était malgré tout, le géniteur de Mîrearine et ses frères n'avaient leurs mots à dire ! De ce fait, ses frères aînés jusqu'à aujourd'hui firent pression sur le seigneur de Vaya Taureä dans l'espoir qu'il cède mais il resta impitoyablement tenace ! Au plus profond de son cœur Mîrearine avait peux d'espoirs quant à cette Cérémonie, mais ses aînés espéraient qu'Ilfirin réveille quelques brides d'amour paternel pour leur Mouette et cet espoir fut vain !

Le matin puis l'après-midi passèrent rapidement et lorsque le soir arriva accompagné des ses milliers d'étoiles, la jeune elfe partit en direction de, se qu'elle appelait, sa source chaude pour se détendre en attendant que Vaya Taureä soit baignée par le sommeil profond. Elle se déshabilla et le contact de l'eau chaude la fit pousser un soupir de plaisir, elle mit ses bras frêles sur le rebord de la source et commença à se détendre. L'ambiance paisible et protectrice de son refuge eut raison d'elle et elle finit par s'endormir la tête dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle émergea la nuit régnait et elle eut un sursaut quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop dormit ! Elle se changea en vitesse gênée de sa propre attitude et rentra chez elle. Quand elle sortit de la forêt, elle remarqua qu'aucun de ses frères n'étaient présents puis mit sa cape en remontant le capuchon. Elle arriva silencieuse à la cité, l'atmosphère de la soirée donna à la ville un côté paisible, réconfortant et de nombreuses lumières blanches scintillaient doucement. La jeune elfe voulut aller voir à quoi ressemblait le premier étage, en temps normal l'endroit servait de salle commune, très prochainement la Cérémonie allait se dérouler ici-même. Mais sur le coup elle hésita, elle craignait de faire une malheureuse rencontre, elle qui devait rester dans l'ombre, cachée aux yeux de tous. Si un des invités la croisait, elle ne saurait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir. Certes, aucunes des délégations étrangères la connaissait mais étant la jumelle de Maranwe, elles se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas faire le rapprochement ! Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, Mîrearine prit la décision de s'y rendre, la nuit était bien trop avancée pour rencontrer une âme et c'est cette raison qui la rassura. Elle partit donc en direction de la salle commune toujours encapuchonnée avec l'appréhension de se faire prendre par un des membres d'une délégation quelconque.

Elle finit par y arriver et se mit à admirer la salle, chaque cité avait mis ses petites touches personnelles et les bannières des différentes cités elfiques trônaient fièrement. Perdue dans sa contemplation, Mîrearine ne vit pas arriver une_ elfing_ en bas âge et l'enfant tira doucement un bout de sa robe pour attirer l'attention de l'elfe encapuchonnée qui se raidit d'un coup puis reconnaissant un des petits de Vaya Taureä elle baissa son capuchon pour la rassurrer et se mit à genoux pour être à sa taille.

L'_elfing_ portait une robe rouge et blanche et ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux étaient coiffées d'une queue de cheval qui mettait en valeurs ses oreilles pointues lui donnant ainsi un air espiègle. En tant normal, Mîrearine aurait été attendri à cette vision mais en voyant l'air si peinée de la petite elle fut prise d'une grande inquiétude. L'enfant-elfe avait les yeux brillants, les larmes prêtes à couler, pendant un moment la Mouette crut qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, mais cette supposition fut très vite balayée lorsque l'elfing se ressaisit, se planta devant l'elfe à genoux et lui dit d'une traite « C'est pas juste ! »

Sur le coup, la noble elfe ne comprit pas et mit une main rassurante sur le visage enfantin qui était sur le point de craquer. Ne tenant plus l'enfant pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps et l'elfe ainée la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Celle-ci se releva, avec l'_elfing_ toujours dans ses bras, et alla s'assoir sur un des bancs de la salle commune en lui caressant le dos. Pendant ce temps, l'enfant était suffisamment calmée malgré le fait que ses petites larmes coulaient encore et elle répétait sans cesse « C'est pas juste ! » Mîrearine lui releva le menton pour croiser son regard humide et eut un sourire rassurant l'invitant à sortir le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle avait dans son cœur innocent et la petite ne fit pas prier, elle respira longuement, doucement pour se calmer, son_ Ada_ lui avait apprit cette astuce quelques jours plus tôt, puis elle s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de la jeune elfe de sorte qu'elle soit face à sa confidente du soir et commença de sa voix enfantine.

« C'est pas juste ! » cria t- elle « Pourquoi est-ce que le seigneur Ilfirin est méchant avec vous ? Vous êtes gentille vous êtes pas comme Mara… ! »

Voyant ce qu'elle disait, Mîrearine la fit taire et lui dit d'une voix douce mais ferme « Ne dit pas cela, tu te dois de respecter la famille gardienne de cette cité, est –ce- clair ? »

Un petit « oui » résonna dans la nuit et l'elfing continua « Mais vous aussi vous faites partit de cette famille. Alors pourquoi seigneur Ilfirin vous fait subir tout ça? »

« Certaines questions seront sans réponses, petite Arrietty » fit l_'elleth_ d'une voix douce

Un silence s'installa et Arrietty fit d'une petite voix « Pourquoi est-ce mal d'être sourd-muet ? »

«Articule s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas comprit le message que tu voulais me faire passer » répondit l'elfe d'une voix gênée

L'enfant-elfe se mit à articuler de façon exagérer chaque mot de sa question sans crier, même si elle l'aurait souhaité puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la Mouette qui répondit avec douceur grâce son esprit « Il n'y aucun mal, c'est juste que les réactions vis-à-vis de ce léger désagrément sont différentes selon les personnes… »

« Vous appelez ça un léger désagrément ? » demanda Arrietty avec incompréhension « Pourtant ça doit pas être évident tous les jours, pas vrai ? »

Mîrearine regarda l'enfant avec tendresse, sa « petite particularité » comme le disait ses frères était connue par tous les habitants de la cité et le seigneur Ilfirin leur avait ordonné de ne rien dire, ni même de sous-entendre sa surdité durant la période de la Cérémonie. La grande majorité des résidents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur seigneur leur ordonnait une telle chose, le mystère était entier et la petite Arrietty faisait partit de ceux là.

« Ton inquiétude me va droit au cœur… » Dit Mîrearine le ton de sa voix télépathique était remplit de douceur, la petite elfing en frissona de bien-être « Mais comme tu peux le voir ma perception est juste différente de la tienne…Contrairement à toi qui utilise tes oreilles pour entendre et ta gorge pour parler, j'utilise mon esprit qui me permet de parler et d'entendre différemment…Cela te gêne ? » Demanda la jeune elfe avec amusement

«Pas plus que ça…Disons que je trouve étrange de parler normalement toute seule…D'ailleurs_ Nana_ et _Ada_ m'ont dit que je pouvais pas parler avec comme vous le faites, c'est normal ou c'est à cause de votre soucis ? C'est fatiguant de lire sur les lèvres non ? » Les questions étaient posées tellement innocemment que Mîrearine ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras utiliser la télépathie quand tu seras plus grande…Considère ton esprit comme un fruit qui doit mûrir A ton âge, le fruit n'en n'est même pas un, c'est encore qu'un petit bourgeon ! » l'_elleth_ lui laissa le temps d'intégrer ses paroles puis reprit « Il n'est, parfois, pas évident de lire sur les lèvres de mes interlocuteurs car ils articulent peux voire pas du tout ! »

Elle vit le regard d'Arrietty briller pour s'éteindre aussitôt et elle demanda en prenant le soin d'articuler chaque mot pour Mîrearine comprenne « Quand votre _Ada_ il va arrêter d'être si méchant avec vous ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste et la voix de la jeune elfe résonna dans sa tête « Seuls les Valars le savent… »

Arietty se mit ses bras autour de sa nuque et se mit à hurler « MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ! POURQUOI MA DEMOISELLE MARANWE QUI EST VOTRE JUMELLE A LE DROIT DE FAIRE LA CEREMONIE ET PAS VOUS ? MA DEMOISELLE MÎREARINE CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES SOURDE ET MUETTE QUE VOUS AVEZ PAS VOTRE PLACE ! » cria t- elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Mîrearine n'a pas pu entendre les dernières paroles criées par Arietty mais elle devina aisément que la colère de l'elfing était revenue. La nuit était très avancée lorsqu'elle se leva l'enfant dans les bras elle lui caressant le dos et Arietty entendit la voix sa demoiselle qui chantonna

« _Petit bébé, entend ma voix_

_Je suis auprès de toi, Ô bel enfant_

_Notre beau trésor grandis et vois_

_Ton abîme, ton fidèle royaume_

_Soleil et Lune guidez nous _

_A une heure de gloire et d'honneur_

_Petit bébé, notre jeune enfant_

_Noble et bel espoir »_

L'elleth sentit le corps d'Arrietty se détendre signe qu'elle était dans les bras de Morphée, elle la couvrit avec sa cape pour que le vent nocturne ne l'atteigne pas et la ramena à ses parents qui devaient être plus qu'inquiets.

Mais ce qu'elle ignora, c'est qu'un certain Cerf, caché derrière un pilier, avait entendu TOUTE la conversation…

* * *

Lexique

_Elleth_: femme elfe

_Elfing_: enfant elfe

_Ada_: papa

_Nana_: maman


	7. La découverte du Cerf

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Le chapitre6 est publiée, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Un grand merci à vous de m'encourager par le biais de vos commentaires et mise en Alerte! J'espère que la suite vous plaira!

Lors du dernier chapitre je vous ai indiqué que deux références s'y sont glissées:

La 1ère concerne le prénom de l'elfing_ Arrietty. _Le prénom est issu du magnifique film d'animation_ Arrietty et le petit monde des chapardeurs_ des Studios Ghibli. Je tiens à vous informer qu'un nouveau film de ces studios va sortir le 22 Janvier: _Le vent se lève_ (Source_: Buta Connection )_

La 2nde vise la petite chanson de Mîrearine à la fin, celle-ci est tiré du film d'animation_ Rebelle_ de Disney Pixar. La chanson original est intitulée _Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan__ Uasal). _La traduction est tiré de l'interprétation de_ oOGaetanMoliereOo_ pour laquelle je vous invite à l'écouter sur Youtube. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai changé quelques paroles. Sachez que j'ai trouvé, toujours sur Youtube, une chanson reprenant cet air intitulé_ Galadriel's song of Eldamar (Noble Maiden Fair cover_) interprété par_ Caty Petersilge.  
_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous prie de m'excusez pour les fautes!

* * *

La découverte du Cerf

La journée apporta au prince de Mirkwood son lot d'émotions. Le matin de sa seconde journée à la cité marine, il trouva son père, Oropher, en train de communiquer avec les arbres comme à son habitude, mais son regard soucieux l'interpella. Thranduil se mit à imiter son père, il posa sa main sur un des arbustes et ouvrit son esprit pour connaitre les sentiments de celui-ci. La puissance des sentiments du feuillu manqua de faire tomber le Cerf, l'arbre, dans son cœur, ne contenait que tristesse et colère. Thranduil voulut en savoir plus et il vit, à travers, l'esprit de son vieil Ami, Alcon en larmes et Alcarin exploser de rage, il ne put en savoir en plus car son père l'interpella en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

«_ Ada_… Pourquoi ? » Commença Thranduil « Comment se fait-il qu'Alcarin et son frère soient dans cet état ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, _Ion-nin_… Mais sache que nous sommes actuellement en train d'enquêter sur les raisons de ce trop plein d'émotions cachés de la part des fils d'Ilfirin…Il est vrai que cela ne nous concerne pas, mais nous pensons que la cité entière nous cache un grand secret … » devant l'air d'incompréhension de son fils il poursuivit « La seule chose que nous savons c'est que les frères Ilfirinion sont dans cet état depuis un bon moment et Galadriel est quasiment sûre que notre hôte y est pour quelques choses …Lors de notre arrivée, elle a surprit un échange de regard des plus hostiles entre Alcarin et son père » puis il termina « en tant que père il m'est impossible de te faire ce regard dénué d'amour paternel… » Puis il repartit laissant son fils seul.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle, tous étaient occupés sur la gestion de la fête et personne ne se rendit compte que le soleil achevait sa course à travers le ciel, ce fut le temps pour chacun de rentrer et de prendre un repos qu'ils avaient tous amplement mérités. Thranduil voulut rester à l'extérieur, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose d'important allait se produire…

La nuit était bien avancée, lorsqu'il perçut une silhouette blanche sortir de la forêt qui surplombait la cité. Elle semblait réfléchir puis, peu rassurée, commença à descendre à la salle commune. Le prince de Mirkwood écouta son cœur et la suivit. Il remarqua qu'elle contempla les lieux, longuement. Soudainement des bruits de pas l'interpellèrent et il se cacha derrière le pilier. A peine que cela fut fait qu'une petite silhouette blanche et rouge, qu'il devina enfantine, surgit d'un pas rageur. Mais en voyant qu'elle ralentissait, Thranduil comprit que l'elfing allait rejoindre la silhouette blanche qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence trop absorbée par les lieux. Il fallut que l'elfing tire légèrement sa cape pour attirer son attention. Il la vit se pétrifier un court instant puis se détendre en voyant la petite puis pour rassurer l'enfant, la silhouette baissa son capuchon et se mit à sa hauteur.

En voyant, le visage découvert le Cerf ne put réprimer un regard stupéfait. Ce visage ressemblait tellement à Maranwe. Trop même. Ce moment important qu'il pressentait allait se produire et il metta à contribution toute son ouï à l'entente des « _C'est pas juste !_ » de l'elfing et des mentions de Maranwe et de son père.

« _Pourquoi est-ce mal d'être sourd muet ?_ » la question figea Thranduil de stupeur. Non…cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Il crut qu'on lui avait mis une flèche en plein cœur tellement il fut surprit. Puis en voyant la mine embarrassée de l'elleth, le prince de Mirckwood comprit qu'elle demandait à son interlocuteur d'articuler, ce qu'il fit. Et cela fut suffisant pour que toute l'âme du Cerf imprime cette révélation. Evidemment il n'entendit pas les paroles de l'elleth mais au fur et à mesure des questions de l'elfing, il comprit. Il comprit que ce « léger désagrément » était le secret de la cité. Il se figea lorsque l'enfant demanda « Quand _votre Ada il va arrêter d'être si méchant avec vous ?_ » et comprit encore une fois le comportement d'Alcarin et d'Alcon.

Les dernières paroles de l'elfing achevèrent Thranduil : cet _elleth_ était la jumelle de Maranwe, elle était sourde-muette et Ilfirin l'avait rejeté…

Lorsque la discussion fut close par l'endormissement de l'enfant et le départ de l'elleth, Thranduil se mit à courir à perdre haleine et dans son esprit, dans son cœur, dans tout son être ne résonnait que : « _MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ! POURQUOI MA DEMOISELLE MARANWE QUI EST VOTRE JUMELLE A LE DROIT DE FAIRE LA CEREMONIE ? MA DEMOISELLE MÎREARINE CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES SOURDE ET MUETTE QUE VOUS AVEZ PAS VOTRE_ _PLACE_ ! »

Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa course l'avait amené à sa chambre et seuls les Valars savent à quel point le sommeil fut difficile pour le prince des forêts.

* * *

Le jour était encore jeune lorsque Thranduil se leva. Les souvenirs de la veille le hantaient encore et il voulut en savoir plus sur cet elfe nommée Mîrearine. Il l'aperçut encapuchonnée, il comprit que l'elleth avait pris la direction de la forêt surplombant la cité et se mit à la suivre discrètement.

Soudain, il la vit courir à une grande vitesse, un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Thranduil : elle savait. Elle savait qu'il la suivait et elle voulait lui échapper ! Il se mit à sa poursuite mais il l'a perdit de vu. Certes, Thranduil était réputé pour sa grande vitesse mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien servir lorsqu'il était dans une forêt dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mit les pieds ? Il poussa un juron et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre puis machinalement il ouvrit son esprit à la forêt, le bruissement des feuilles se transformèrent en voix et un sourire de victoire se dessina sur son visage. Après avoir remercié les bois, il reprit sa route et tomba, après ce qui lui parut comme une éternité, sur un endroit des plus plaisants et son instinct lui dit que l'emplacement était son refuge. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, elle était au pied d'un arbre et profondément assoupit et profitant qu'elle soit sans défense, il se mit à la détailler : elle avait des long cheveux noirs de jais coiffés de façon à ce que cela forme une couronne dégageant ainsi ses petites oreilles elfiques et son visage aux traits doux et fins. Il la trouva petite pour l'elleth qu'elle était, les elfes étaient grands en général, mais étant donner qu'elle était allongée et recroquevillée sur elle-même, il fut difficile pour lui de voir sa taille. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et verte d'eau qui soulignait son corps fin et sa cape lui servait, en ce moment, d'oreiller. Voyant une mèche rebelle, le Cerf alla la remettre derrière l'oreille de la Mouette, mais il suspendit son geste lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, une mouette vint se poser et se mit à le fixer d'une façon tellement intense qu'il se sentit gêné. Mais il arriva à deviner les sentiments de l'oiseau marin : l'animal craignait que Thranduil fasse du mal à Mîrearine ! L'elfe la rassura. Il finit son geste mais sans qu'il ne rende compte, il garda une mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts et se mit à jouer avec.

« Thranduil, quand vous aurez terminé. Veillez à bien remercier les Valars de ne pas avoir réveillé ma sœur… » Dit une voix taquine

A ces mots, le prince de Mirkwood retira vite la mèche qui était dans sa main et en se retournant vit Alcon qui se retenait de rire devant la situation. Thranduil était rouge d'embarras « Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous offensez ! C'est juste que… »

« …je trouve cela étrange qu'une elfe puisse être sourde-muette ! » termina le second fils d'Ilfirin « C'est cela ? »

« Oui…c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début lorsque je l'ai su…Mais, maintenant, j'ignore pourquoi je trouve cela pas si étrange, cela m'est très difficile de m'expliquer… » Répondit le Cerf

« Vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit sourde et endormit! » dit Alcon mi-sérieux, mi-amusé « Quand je raconterais cela à Alcarin…Je vois d'ici sa réaction ! ».

Après un lourd silence, Alcon déposa un paquet près de sa sœur et invita le prince à le suivre dans un endroit où ils pourraient discuter sans être déranger.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » interrogea Alcon, le ton employé était ferme, signe qu'il voulait que Thranduil ne lui cache rien. Il lui raconta la totalité : des craintes de son père jusqu'au moment où il surprit la petite elfing avec Mîrearine la veille, pour finir sur sa connaissance du jardin secret de l'elleth. Durant tout le discours d'Oropherion, Alcon resta silencieux, impassible et lorsque le Cerf eut terminé, une seule question fut libérée « Pourquoi ? »

« Allez demander à notre seigneur…Lui saura vous répondre…Ni mon frère, ni moi savons pourquoi ! » répondit-il avec une rage mal contenue « Je suis sûr que la petite que vous avez surprit était Arrietty, elle part beaucoup en vadrouille, en ce moment… » Termina t-il en souriant

« La Cérémonie se déroulera demain…Que va-t-elle faire ? » demanda le jeune elfe

« Le seigneur Ilfirin lui a ordonné de rester dans l'ombre tant que vous êtes là…Elle pourra sortir seulement, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus votre présence… » Répliqua Alcon avec tristesse « Sachez que nous faisons pression pour qu'il accepte la présence de Mîrearine, mais jusqu'à maintenant il est resté implacable… »

« Votre père a-t-il prévu quelque chose pour elle ? » interrogea Thranduil « Je veux dire la Cérémonie de la majorité est importante dans la vie d'un elfe. Compte-t-il faire ses rites lorsque nous serons partis ? »

« Il ne nous a rien dit concernant cette option…Même si elle a été évoquée…Mais tel que je le connais il ne fera que le strict minimum. De même, qu'il est tout à fait capable de ne rien faire… » Dit Alcon

Le prince de la forêt tiqua, mais il remarqua que durant l'échange Alcon n'avait jamais prononcé le mot Ada voir Adar pour désigner Ilfirin. Pourtant le seigneur de Vaya Taureä était son géniteur et il mettait une distance entre eux voire une barrière…Voyant le regard interrogateur de Thranduil, Alcon sourit puis il répondit avec une voix tranchante « Depuis CE jour, mon frère et moi n'avons plus considéré cet elfe comme notre père…Nous avions toujours su qu'il nous fallait couper les ponts avec lui dès l'instant où il avait isoler notre sœur de Maranwe…Nous étions si naïfs tous les deux, en pensant qu'il allait lui donner tout l'amour qu'il lui fallait. Mais il a fait bien pire…Quand Alcarin et moi avons su ce qui s'était passé, nous avons arrêté de le considérer comme notre père…Après tout quel parent ferait CELA ? » Il respira profondément puis reprit d'un air détaché« Maintenant que j'y repense, couper notre lien Père/Fils a été très facile… »

« Vous n'avez aucuns regrets d'avoir fait un tel geste ? » s'étonna Thranduil. C'était inconcevable qu'il le fasse avec son propre père, Oropher !

« Aucuns » dit- il d'un ton catégorique « Je comprends je ce que vous ressentez…Pour vous, il serait impensable de faire cela avec votre père…Vous avez eu de la chance Thranduil Oropherion, malgrè la perte de sa reine, votre roi, votre père vous a donnez tout l'amour dont aviez besoin…Contrairement à Mîrearine… » Finit-il avec douceur

« Quel est CET évènement dont vous parlez ? » demanda le Cerf

Mais avant qu'Alcon puisse répondre, ils entendirent un appel les obligeant à partir…


End file.
